


Red Fountain Alpha Tedd

by mikato1



Category: El Goonish Shive, Winx Club
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikato1/pseuds/mikato1
Summary: Alpha setting Tedd (Lord Tedd) from El Goonish Shive goes to Red Fountain school from the Winx Club setting on scholarship. hijinx ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> most of the cast are OCs thus far.  
> story begins roughly in the immediate aftermath of EGS arc "Painted Black", and starts at the beginning of Winx season 4, with their main cast on Earth.

Chapter One: a new beginning

\---  
Somewhere in another world, our story begins in a basement. At a desk in this basement is a young man with purple hair, hard at work on what appears to be a metal gauntlet. As he works, this young man, Tedd by name (though the titles "alpha" or "Lord" are usually appended) mutters to himself in highly technical jargon.

  
After a time, what appears to be a door opens on the wall across from the desk. A man steps through this doorway, dressed in blue, with a cape trailing dramatically behind him. The effect of his entrance is spoiled somewhat by the lack of attention on the part of his audience, who is still muttering arcane-sounding bits of engineering theory. The man clears his throat, to catch the attention of the tinker at the desk.

  
Upon hearing an obviously vocal noise, Tedd, rather accustomed to flinching at any masculine tone, snaps his head up, and looks around. "Do you need something, General?" Tedd asks, not seeing his visitor.

"Dunno who this General is," the man replies, "but I'm not sure I want to meet him, if he's got you jumpin' like a rabbit. Name's Bill, I'm here to inform you, young sir, that your talents have drawn attention from people who would like to see such promise grow into their full potential."

"And what people are those...?" Tedd asks, now rather nervous, since his "potential" is what got him into quite a mess already.

"The Red Fountain Academy, of course, where we train aspiring heroic sorts in the skills necessary to undertake daring missions for the defense of folks everywhere. More specifically, I'm here to offer you a scholarship to the school." The man exposits, handing over the document in question. "The higher-ups saw yer situation, and you seem to be makin' the best of an awful lot in life. Matter of fact, if learnin' the skills and know-how ain't yer thing, I'm supposed to let drop the words 'boarding school', like bein' away from home all year with new faces oughta sort out everything!"

  
"Um, where do I sign?" Inquires Tedd, perhaps a bit more eagerly than he truly feels. "Yer name goes on that line at the bottom, and then you just pack a bag of personals, and off we go!" explains the man.

  
Our questionably aspirant young hero promptly fills the indicated blank with his signature, and procedes to wad a few changes of clothes around the glove and his toolbox, and follows the man known as Bill. Immediately on the other side of this "doorway", Bill leads Tedd into what appears to be a large parking garage. Except the cars float, and have no tires.

  
Tedd looks around, more and more impressed, and less and less nervous as they go, seeing endless possibilities EVERYWHERE. "Transportation's a bit fancier than at home," he remarks.

"Well, you're also from a bit outta the way, being from another universe, and all," Bill explains.

"Another what, now?" Tedd asks, incredulous.

"You know, universe. Big place, lotsa stars, planets, the like. We're in a different one from where you started," Bill replies, deadpan.

"I'm aware of the concept, I've done a bit like it, but not on this scale. Dimension-hopping, yes, but those are already connected. Universes? Big jump," Tedd retorts, "I'm more wondering about how you generated that much energy. I think I like this place already."

  
"Glad ye like it, most rookies take a few weeks to make sense of it all, and they're used to the tech," Bill grumps, "let's get ye to the office, so they can sort out a team and bunkroom for ye."

"Team?" Tedd wonders, "like, group projects?"

"Naw, kid, team. You train with 'em, you work together. Most folk get outta here senior year, they almost share a brain!" Bill exclaims, "What, you think yer some kinda lone wolf?"

"Not antisocial. Just never know what to say," hedges Tedd. As this exchange occurs, they walk through a well-maintained garden, along a comparatively narrow walkway from one of apparently four garages, towards a larger structure. Upon entering said structure, it is revealed to be some manner of sporting arena, with a round sand pit for the sport, surrounded by several tiers of bleachers, and a walkway around the perimeter, broken by the entrances at the apparent corners of the room, and stairwells evenly spaced between them.

  
Bill leads the way down the one to the left coming in, and navigates a somewhat mazelike arrangement of corridors, stopping before a door carved to resemble a dragon's wings. "Well, kid, this'd be the place. In ye go, an' they'll swap ye yer name and papers for a map and a bunkroom assginment. I'd best be off, other business, you know," Bill proclaims, leaving. Tedd, suddenly reminded he's far from home, and torn between relief and uncertainty, hesitates a moment in front of the ornate door. From the other side of said door, comes a voice, somewhat exasperated, but warm enough.

"Well, come on in, child, Bill's a bit much for anyone to handle, let alone their first day. That ass's braying can be heard for miles!"  
Thus encouraged, Tedd pulls open the door, and is promptly waved over to the source of the voice, a tall, but stocky youth, around his own age, seated behind a desk with a computer. "I see you have scholarship papers there. What's your name, buddy?" inquires the clerk.

"Tedd, sir."

"You got a last name?"

"I haven't used that since I was orphaned."

"That's gotta suck, but we need it for reference, I'm afraid," the clerk sympathises.

"Verres, my name is Tedd Verres."

"Well, Tedd, I've got you in our system as being assigned bunkroom E-15-20. That's floor fifteen, room twenty on the East side of the school. Remember we number floors downward. Here's your map, and you'll be assigned gear on your first day of proper classes, starting Tuesday. Your team's schedule will be posted on the inside of your door tomorrow morning. Good luck settling in, then."

"Thanks. So, bunkroom E-15-20, schedule tomorrow, classes Tuesday," Tedd mutters as he follows the map he was given toward his new lodgings.  
Upon arrival in his new room, he meets three people who, unbeknownst to him as of yet, will be solace to him in an imminent tempestual SHITSTORM. As it currently stands, though, the three are rather heatedly disputing whether some schlepp who left as Tedd arrived could have replaced someone by the name of "Tim", who apparently was the brains of their operation two years ago. Complaints are exchanged, they accuse each other of being the reason they've been held back repeatedly, and now face the threat of actually flunking out.

"I hope you don't don't get kicked out, I just got here!" exclaims Tedd.  
As all eyes immediately snap to him, he realizes he must have said that aloud. The tallest of the three, blonde with a remarkably full beard warming his face, turns to him, saying "hey new guy, I'm Chum." The man's face looks like it was carved directly from the hardest, stubbournest rock that any viking ever regretted coming across in their travels, and yet his eyes, which appeared to shine from immense caverns in that cliff face of his, danced with mischievous glee.

  
The one sitting next to him, rail-thin, but not even quite as tall as Tedd, looked out at the world from behind shades whose lenses appeared to be mosaic flames, with his red hair seeming to be alight as well. The smirk on his face informed everyone that they were not in on the most profound of dry humour. "Call me Terry, mate."

  
The remaining member of the team, hanging upside-down from the opposite top bunk, had long black hair, trailing almost to the mattress below him, and had scars on either cheek, apparently ritual in nature owing to their uniformity. He intoned the following: "Steve."

  
Tedd, still feeling somewhat sheepish from thinking aloud, gives his own name, and feels immensely proud of not stuttering, despite his face currently resembling a beet.

  
Introductions over, Tedd feels the need to inquire after this "Tim" fellow. He is informed that the guy used to be the brains of their group, until he was reassigned to the crew with "the emo freak and in-king-nito." Tedd is informed that said crew was apparently involved in saving the world on three separate occasions. "Three? really, who saves the world that often, while in high school no less?" Tedd scoffs.

  
Steve says "zombies", Terry follows with "bird-for-brains", and Chum finishes with "mind-whammy super-douche."

  
Into the somewhat expectant silence, Tedd finally posits "I'm new here. You could say I'm from out of town." All delivered deadpan, blank-faced. "What kinda rock you been livin' under?!" demands Terry. "

A very large squirrel-shaped one," is Tedd's dead-serious reply, which no-one knows how to respond to. "I bunk below Steve, then?" Tedd continues.

  
When answers are given in the affirmative, Tedd lumps his clothes into the chest at its foot, and pulls out his glove and tools. Upon seeing the tools in question, his new friends wonder why he has such "primitive and archaic artifacts, with which he is oddly proficient."

"Told you, I'm not local. Open to suggestions, though," taunts Tedd.

  
This exchange results in a trip to the hobby shop. Two hours and fifty bucks later, Tedd has commandeered about half of the table in the room as "the Forge". After another half hour of instruction manuals later, the Forge begins production. All three onlookers are in immediate awestruck wonder. Tedd just resumes muttering while he works. Once the immediate shock wears off, it is quickly confirmed that Tim's absence is no longer an issue. After a time, Tedd looks up from his work, to see his new room-mates taking bets on how long it takes for Tedd to become the local expert on all things tech-related. The odds are held in favor of approximately a month, with half the pot going to Tedd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Tedd and his new crew attend breakfast, and find a rivalry.

Chapter Two: Tooling with Fools

\---  
The following morning, a wonderful Monday, begins the next series of escapades for young Tedd. Upon waking up in the morning, he discovers that of his room-mates, only Steve is actually awake. Steve is presently occupied in performing katas. "Morning, Tedd," he comments, without breaking his concentration on his movement.

  
"Morning, Steve. Mind if I join you? Looks useful," Tedd replies, slightly groggy.

"Beats waiting for the others to quit snoring," Steve says, coming to a graceful stop. "I don't truly remember which forms are usually taught first. This style is from my homeland, not our classes here. We'll start with this," as he begins a less complex series of motions.

  
This goes on for about an hour, with Tedd learning the forms as quickly as they're presented, and Steve struggling to remember the order in which they're meant to be taught.

  
"You're learning faster than I can remember. A rare gift," Steve states. "This is the part where I began learning to put ki into the forms."

  
"Oh. I can do that," Tedd says, suiting action to word. Within a minute, he's flowing through the entire form in one motion, leaving glowing trails from his limbs as he goes.

  
"Steve, must you put on the light show in the morning?" grumbles Terry.

"Ah, Terry? That's Tedd," is the dumbstruck answer from Steve. Chum and Terry promptly fall out of their respective beds, landing in a stunned pile on the floor.

"You sure you're new, buddy?" asks Chum.

"I said I was new here, not untrained," retorts Tedd.

"Distinction noted," mumbles Steve.

  
"Well now that we're up, the breakfast hall should be open. Schedule says we don't have class for a couple hours yet," explains Chum. "First is Gym."  
On the way to the cafeteria, conversation turns to the home of each member of their team. Chum tells of his childhood in the world of Valkyr. He was the roughest and toughest kid in his hometown, but the others didn't appreciate his sense of humour. "Who knew practical jokes would hurt feelings so deep?" he mused.

  
Terry, who lives around town, complains that he can't answer to his last name, because his dad's a fashion designer, and everyone wants advice. "A bit for you guys, though: even if your glasses are prescription, tint them."

  
Steve states simply "My family is from Tian. I was raised, as most children from my homeland, to represent my people in all things."

  
"I come from Earth in another universe. My childhood ended rather abruptly, when a would-be conqueror rather forcibly replaced my parents. I was promptly coerced into being the squirrel's one-man R&D department," explains Tedd.

  
"More squirrels, then?" asks Terry.

  
"No. Same squirrel. Technically, hybrid alien squirrel. Asshole. Change subject, please," clarifies Tedd, downcast.

  
It is at this point, in an attempt to lighten the mood, that Terry nudges Chum, asking "Hey, what do you think they got for breakfast this morning?"  
Chum, taking this as his cue, sniffs the air a bit. "Syrup... Maple syrup.... Batter smells like... Waffles. Definitely waffles, not pancakes."

"How can you smell the difference?" Tedd inquires, brow arched.

  
Chum puts a forefinger to his nose, and is about to speak, when Steve interrupts "always waffles," to which Chum and Terry simultaneously reply by exclaiming "Dude! We had him going!" All four of them start laughing at this.

  
As the friends got in line to pile said foodstuffs on their plates, another team barges past them, their apparent leader proclaiming "outta the way, the A-team has arrived on scene!"

  
As Terry prepares for a fight, Steve simply puts a hand on his shouder, "muttering" for the room to hear: "relax, it's not like they challenged us for a title, or anything."

  
At this juncture, all eyes in the entire dining hall snap to the source of the loaded words. Mental comparisons are immediately made between four lithe predators, and a mismatched assortment of rejects in danger of flunking. Bets are promptly exchanged.

  
Once the crew designated E-15-20 takes their seats, placing tall stacks of waffles in front of them, Terry, still unwilling to entirely let the matter drop, proclaims the following: "don't bet on if we can do it. Bet on how long it takes." The dining hall at large is moved enough by the sheer bravado to comply. The consensus of the bettors is that it will take at least the first semester to catch up.

Chum, after listening to this, blows the best estimate they're given out of the water. "Five bucks says we take a month."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tedd and company begin their first day of classes. since they have gym first, and gym classes are not, in my experience, prone to long and drawn out course outlines, a 'cold open' it is, and a chance to start making headway on the rivalry they've fallen into.

Chapter Three: Class Act

\---  
After an eventful breakfast hour, Tedd and company report to the gym, as instructed. Upon arrival, they see the self-styled "a-team" making a large production of stretching before their workout. The ham does not go unnoticed.

Steve, on seeing them, tells the rest of his crew "like we did this morning." The four of them, in unison, begin the motions of the "Steve-style" kata, seeming not to notice the rest of the room. After a few minutes, in which expectant silence reigns, punctuated only by the "a-team's" exaggerated grunts, the instructor walks into the room. "If it's that loud and painful, you're doing it wrong," he informs the "a-team."

"As for the rest of you lot, you could do well to start doing SOMETHING, like these gentlemen over here," indicating Tedd and crew. "They took it on their own initiative to learn something useful. I am Professor Krieg, by the way. Depending upon your own outlooks, you will either love and admire me, or hate my ever-loving guts by the time I'm through with you. In either case, my job is to get your sorry asses into the peak of physical shape, and teach you enough about fighting to stay that way. As a warmup exercise, five laps of this arena."

  
Five laps completed, the class meets back in the centre of the arena. At this point, Krieg adresses them again, informing them of the day's exercise. "Today, class, we will play capture the flag. I count five teams of four, so you will be spaced evenly around the room. You will not raid the adjacent teams, you must go opposite your own wedge of the field. If a member of another team tags you out of your territory, you sit down for the count of thirty. If a member of your own team tags you when you're down, you stand up immediately. I'll be evaluating your performance, highest scoring team gets a small bonus as extra credit." He then points to each team of four in turn, and assigns them a position around the room, making a point of putting Tedd and co. next to the "a-team."

  
As teams walk toward their designated slices of the room, Tedd and his team put their heads together. Tedd suggests "Two of us after a flag, so if one goes down, the other brings them in right away. One of us needs to guard the flag. Also, since the rule is 'another team, while not in your territory', and NOT 'while in their territory' specifically, one of us should be ready to lend a hand to our neighbors."

  
All agreeing to this strategy, the decision is made to alternate positions after retrieving each flag. The "a-team" on their right, Tedd's team focuses on helping the team on their left, since the "a-team" decided to simply tag everyone they could reach in order to capture flags uncontested. After Terry and Chum had to pick each other up twice each in one foray across the field, it was decided that Tedd, currently in the agreed "support" role, would come up behind the "a-team" member who next attempted to interfere with either them or the left-adjacent team. This resulted in all four members of the "a-team" sitting out for the remainder of the class, and their flag being defended by Tedd's crew and the team opposite-right from them, to prevent the easy points from giving the extra credit away entirely.

  
One suspects that a lesson about sportsmanship would be learned here, but so convinced were the "a-team" of their own superiority that no amount of humiliation would make them shift tactics. They just tried to move faster, and get more aggressive.

  
After the allotted hour of this, Instructor Krieg announces "Time's up, and the score is final. You four," pointing at the team designated E-15-20, "have won the bonus. Where certain others tried to rely on brute effort, you put your heads together and captured more flags than the rest of the class put together. Not only that, but after classmates began having trouble, you supported them. This is the spirit we wish to foster here. Well done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here, we cut away to the Alpha Setting from EGS, where Tedd came from, and meet this "General" fellow that's "got [Tedd] jumpin' like a rabbit."
> 
> needless to say, the world-conquering that this General is prone to arranging will not be going as planned without his figurehead and lab tech.

Chapter Four: A Very Large Rock

\---  
As our story returns to a very particular basement, a bellow of rage rings out. "WHERE IS THE WHELP THIS TIME!?" The source of this sound, a very large squirrel-shaped entity, is seen to plow a swath through the bustle of underlings responsible for maintaining the complex.

  
"Ah, General Shade Tail, sir? We found this in Lord Tedd's chambers this morning." Proffering the indicated item, a post card bearing a strange seal on its face, a diminutive amalgam of several animals attempts to melt its oddly-proportioned body into the floor.

  
"And the meaning of this symbol on the card?" demands the hulking 'squirrel' known as Shade Tail, in a voice that could freeze the fires of the sun.

  
The unfortunate mook, aware his life may well depend on the answer he can give, and equally certain said answer will not be satisfactory, resigns himself to his fate, and says "All our best informants can get ahold of absolutely nothing. The only information we have is one of the couriers recognizing it as the crest of a school in her child's cartoons." The underling, having given up on melting into the floor, simply quakes in fear, its head drawn firmly between its shoulder blades.

  
"A cartoon. The best information any of you lot can get me, is that the head of our organization, especially its research department, has received a post card. FROM A CARTOON!" The minion, who had seen this coming, needed no longer attempt to melt. It was promptly liquified by the boss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tedd's team and respective girlfriends all meet for dinner in town, with interesting results.

Chapter Five: Knights on the Town

\---

After an eventful first class for the day, it was all downhill, with a bunch of boring syllabi and introductions. In the last of those introductory sessions, however, the Diplomacy class started off with one of those more embarrassing "ice-breaker" challenges.  
\---  
The students were each asked to somehow relate a memorable incident from their childhood. Tedd's team was asked to go first. Tedd simply approached the blackboard, and drew a squirrel with an angry face.

  
"That's... an interesting memory..." states the instructor, Mr. Skinner.

  
Terry walks up to the board, and puts a monocle, cape, and top hat on the squirrel. "My dad's a fashion designer. strange things inspire it."

  
Steve adds boxing gloves to the image. "My folks draw inspiration for martial arts from equally strange places."

  
Chum puts a stick figure on the board, offering a hand to the squirrel. on the hand is a small circle, with lightning bolts around it. "Never could resist a practical joke."

  
"Well," Mr. Skinner says, "this team knows each other rather well, I see."

  
The introductions go around the room until they reach the "A-team". They begin rattling off a list of impressive accomplishments that no-one could possibly achieve, let alone their first year here.

  
"Yo, we ain't in the gardens, why do I smell fertilizer?" quips Terry.

  
The member of the A-team that was speaking at the time, Ramses by name, who prefers the moniker of 'the ram', asks "you doubt us?"

  
Chum pipes up "We drew a squirrel. You, sheep, are trying to bullshit the room."

  
The Sheep retorts "and what was so life-defining about a squirrel, anyhow?"

  
"I have very clear memories of a squirrel. Do you recall having ever actually done these things you claim?" Tedd fires back.  
\---  
After classes are over for the day, Tedd and crew decide to head into town, as his new bunkmates had planned to meet with their respective girlfriends. They meet at the bus stop, and introductions are made.

  
A girl with a deep tan, dressed in a red more vibrant even than her hair, already bright enough to blind, takes no time in attaching herself to Steve. Amongst the mile-a-minute chatter somewhere are the words "Hi, I'm Yuki!"

  
A woman in leather and spikes approaches Terry, her bald head tatooed in a lace pattern of sorts. "Uzibuthe. I'm second year over at Cloud Tower." She waves a hand in greeting, before leaning on Terry.

  
After a few moments, a shorter girl with brown hair and freckles peeks out from behind Chum, seeming to appear at just that moment. "Tara. Yuki and I room together over at Alphea, if she hasn't spit that out yet."

  
Tedd introduces himself to his friends' partners. "Yo. I'm Tedd."

  
Introductions exchanged, the herd of people begins heading toward the food court at the mall. Uzibuthe directs them towards a hole-in-the-wall sort of eatery, known as the Crackling Cadaver Cookery. "The usual," she informs the cashier.

  
The others, apparently familiar with the place, place their orders quickly. Tedd looks up at the menu, seeing such oddities as "deep fried firefish", "zap-lizard kabobs", and the truly mystifying "Kobold Surprise*".

  
The asterisk points to a disclaimer stating that the restaurant is not liable for any unexpected magical digestive complaints, or collateral damage therefrom.  
Tedd approaches the counter, and tells the cashier "if it's got that kind of warning, I've just got to try the Kobold Surprise." This gets him alarmed looks from the rest of his party.

  
"your funeral, mate." states Terry.

  
Tedd receives his meal, and walks over to the table his friends are occupying. The bowl of soup he has in hand is bubbling oddly, and sparks play on its surface. It being too late for second thoughts, he grabs a spoon, and proceeds to eat the substance known only as Kobold Surprise.

  
After a few bites, he seems to float outside reality a moment, as a scene plays before his mind of a metal breastplate snapping into place on his chest, and the feeling of wings made of shadows spreading behind him.

  
As he comes back to awareness of his surroundings, he notices his friends with jaws agape, utensils in various stages of transit between said jaws and their plates. "Do I have something on my face?" he asks.

  
"More like something on your shirt, dude," suggests Terry.

  
Tedd looks down to discover that he does, in fact, happen to now be wearing armor. "Huh. That's new," is all he can say, before he neatly tucks the oddly bird-like shadow wings behind him, and continues eating his soup. It really does taste rather good, despite the warnings regarding its effects.

  
"You're not freaking out?" Asks Yuki, "Most people would be freaking out pretty hard right now. And you're a dude! you're not even supposed to get fairy powers! What the hell? That is not normal!"

  
"Nothing amazes me after my life back home," Tedd responds between bites. "Besides, you're freaking out enough for all of us, and I'm sure I can learn to use this no problem. One question, though: since it's apparently such an uncommon thing for the soup to give people powers like this, how do I turn it off to prevent startling people?"

  
"Just concentrate a moment on not needing the extra power. Sometimes it helps to imagine what you were wearing before you transformed," Tara explains. "Soup might force you into that until you finish it, though."

  
Tedd does as instructed. Then he does the reverse, and the armor appears again. He dismisses it a second time. It goes away. He resumes eating the soup. The armor appears again. He shrugs, and finishes the soup, before dismissing the armor and wings again.

  
"So," he begins. "Who's up for a massive day of pranks? I have ideas for all three schools, but we'll have to be careful."

  
Chum is all in "We usually don't start so early. Tara, your roomies ready?"

  
"They probably aren't prepared so early, either, but it doesn't take long," is the conspiratorial reply.

  
"Uzi, you figured out the scry-orbs at Cloud Tower yet? You said you had some plans of your own," Chum continues.

  
"I know their positions, a distraction can be arranged," She contributes, grinning.

  
"Terry, the camera?" Chum inquires.

  
"Cameras, plural. Over-the shoulder rigs for each of us," supplies the young fashion guru.

  
"I'll get the supplies," offers Steve.

  
"Let's get down to business," state Tedd and Chum, in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pranks planned in the previous chapter happen offscreen, and the results are glorious when displayed.

Chepter Six: A Dance of Droll

\---  
A new day dawns, and the students of Red Fountain are all called to a presentation in the cafeteria. A screen is on the far wall, behind the teachers' table. The screen, currently unused gives Tedd an idea. "Hey guys," he whispers, excited. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

  
Chum, equally excited: "Hijack the screen for our gagreel before the actual assembly starts?"

  
Terry sees where this is going, and approves. "Do it! If this is the assembly I think it is, I don't mind getting detention anyway. Worth it, dude!"

  
Steve informs them "I'd prefer less detention. No-one really needs that screen yet, though."

  
Tedd stands up, and waves his arms for a moment, to get the attention of the room. Not really difficult in a room full of bored guys in their mid-to-late teens.

"You guys probably know who I am at this point, at least because you know who me and my friends are against. If you're ready to make good on those bets from yesterday's breakfast, I'd like you to turn your attention to the screen for a moment, before the assembly we're here for happens in about an hour, according to the schedule." Tedd proceeds to tap the display he's recently added to his gauntlet a few times, before swiping from the screen on his wrist in the direction of the screen on the wall.

  
The video that begins to play is, in fact, the 'gagreel' Chum mentioned, which consists of the footage from all of the cameras Tedd's team and their girlfriends were wearing during the previous evening, whilst pulling pranks in all three schools no-one would have thought possible. In the process of editing, audio was removed, and the entire montage was accompanied by the song 'Yakety Sax' on repeat, from the first tame 'made you look' routine, all the way to the final, glorious moment, when the performers took their bows while ducking an entire volley of cream pies, and turned to see whose faces they hit.

  
Forty-five minutes later, as the gagreel is winding down, and the teachers have all filed in, as well as the other two schools' headmistresses.

  
The first sign most of the students have of said arrivals, however, is a slow clap and the words "So _that's_ how this all happened yesterday evening. Good show," from, of all people, Griffon, head of Cloud Tower.

  
Saladin, Red Fountain's own headmaster, informs the room "Since the 'victim' in this case seems to approve of the display, and its timing did not disrupt any classes, I suppose we will let this one go. Don't let any of us catch any of you doing anything of the like again."

  
The other schools' heads state agreement.

  
After this display, the back-to-school dance is announced, since it happens every year. this year, Red Fountain is hosting. The assembly goes as scheduled from there.


End file.
